Switch
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: Jor-El as a 17 year old is stuck on earth and Clark is Stuck on Krypton in 1943! Of course it's all Jor-El's fault. And what he used to switch them is broken, and he dosn't quite know how to fix it! How will they get home?
1. The Switch

  
  
Krypton 1943  
  
"Jor-El!" The seventeen-year-old Kryptonian tried to ignore his father's furious blows. "Jor-El!" Why couldn't his father understand? Traveling through time and space is an incredible feat, and to have an object capable of allowing you to do that is an amazing discovery. Why keep it a secret? "Jor-El! That oracle does not belong to you! Jor-El! Answer me!"  
"What father? Are you going to tell me off now?"  
"Jor-El where are you?"  
"In the closet." Jor-El's father KAL-EL, (sr. in our time, but since this is 1943...) opened the closet door, empty.  
"Funny, isn't it father, how one minute you're there and the next you're not." Jor-El said from behind him. KAL-EL turned around and saw his son standing there smirking.  
"Yes Jor-El it's all very funny now may I please have the oracle? Jor- El?" He wasn't there. "Where are you?"  
"No you may not, and up here."  
"Jor-El, get off, of the ceiling."  
"No, I don't feel like it."  
"Jor-El now!"  
"Bite me!"  
"Jor-El!"  
"Eat my snow! Dad, you have the ability to travel through time and space! Why keep it a secret?"  
"Because I knew you would abuse the privilege, and this only proves me to be correct."  
"Is that so? Well maybe I would have acted different if you had been honest with me in the first place!"  
"I highly doubt that Jor-El. Jor-El? Where are you now?"  
"As far as you should be concerned, gone."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm leaving, be back whenever."  
"Jor-El, where are you going, and when will you be back?"  
"That's for me to know."  
"Jor-El, I forbid you to go anywhere, now come here and face me!"  
"Goodbye father."  
  
Smallville, Kansas 2004  
  
"Clark Kent, you're going to miss the bus...again!"  
"Calm down mom, I'll make it!" Clark, trying, not in any hurry to get ready, pulled a shirt over his head. He suddenly noticed a light, glowing in the next room. "What the..." he muttered. He cautiously stepped toward it. It was getting brighter and Clark could see a figure beginning to materialize. "Hello? Who are you?" Clark asked. The light began to get slightly dimmer, and Clark got a good look at his face. He stumbled backwards a bit. That guy looked just like him! Jor-El stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. There was another flash of blinding light, and this time, when it was gone, so was Clark.  
"Clark?" Jonathon walked into the room. "Son are you all right, and what are you wearing, why aren't you dressed for school?" Jor-El stood there in his white robe, still clutching the oracle, with a bewildered look on his face. Finally he managed to say,  
"Uh... yeah, sorry, just be, a, minute."  
"All right, sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah I'm, fine, thanks." Whoa! Jor-El thought, it is much more difficult traveling to a different galaxy. Wonder what year it is? He saw some clothes lying on the bed. Were these what he was supposed to wear to, what did that guy call it,? School? Why would anyone want to wear this? Oh well. He slipped them on, and made his way, (eventually) downstairs. 


	2. Meeting Laura

Krypton 1943  
  
Clark lay out in a heap of snow. This place seemed vaguely familiar.  
"Do you think you're funny?"  
"What do you mean?" Clark turned around and saw a, very attractive, girl standing there looking at him, like he was from another planet.  
"Have you seen what you're wearing?" she helped him up.  
"Not since I put them on."  
"Why, again, did you put them on in the first place?"  
  
"Because, they're what I picked out to where today?"  
"Look, unless you're planning on taking a trip to earth, I suggest you change."  
"Wait, where are we?"  
"Krypton, duh."  
"But, Krypton blew up in 1986!"  
  
"Ok, I don't know what you are thinking, but it's still 1943 Jor-El."  
"Jor-El? I'm not Jor-El!"  
"Ok then, I'll play along, who are you?"  
  
"Clark Kent, or KAL-EL."  
"Jor-El, KAL-EL is your father."  
"I was named after my grandfather?" Clark whispered to himself.  
"What are you talking about?!?"  
"Hey, why is it so, snow and ice everywhere, ... sorry I didn't catch your name."  
"Laura! And, you know as well as I do, that Krypton is a Ice planet."  
"Mom?"  
  
"Ok, now you're freaking me out!"  
"Laura, you've got to believe me, I'm not Jor-El!"  
"Then who are you."  
"I told you, I'm KAL-EL."  
"Very funny Jo... hey, your eyes are a different color. They look, kind of like, mine!?"  
"Ok, this may be hard for you to believe, but I'm yours, and Jor-El's son, from the year 2004."  
"Wow, but, if you were our son, why wouldn't you know about Krypton?"  
"Because, it blew up, every Kryptonian died, except for me, you both sent me to earth, in a meteor shower and..."  
"Laura!"  
"Oh no, that's Jor-El's dad, hide!"  
"Don't say anything!"  
  
"Ok, I won't, hide! But I'm still not sure I believe you." KAL-EL sr. was running up the snowy hill, looking like somebody had died."  
"Laura, Jor-El got a hold of my oracle. The one I was telling you about that wasn't just for communication, he got it, and now I have no idea where he is or even in what year!"  
"What?!" Clark whispered.  
"Who said that?" KAL-EL asked.  
"No one."  
"Well, you're his friend, if you see him, tell me, and don't let him leave again." He began to walk off.  
"Will do sir!" Laura called after him. Clark came out of his hiding place. She turned to him. "Ok, now I believe you."  
"Well, that's good, is there any way to contact him?"  
"Well, we could try calling him on his communication oracle, that is if he has it with him. It's worth a try. But we can't do it now."  
"Why not!" Clark asked, getting angry."  
"Because, we have to go to lessons."  
"We? Why do I have to?"  
"Because, you have to go as Jor-El!"  
"Why! Just tell them where he really is!"  
"Don't you get it?! A time traveling oracle is illegal! Your dad and Grandfather could get into a lot of trouble, and it will be real easy for him to get married and have children if he is sucked into the phantom zone forever!"  
"Oh, I see, well where are lessons?"  
"Come on, I'll show you." They began walking, for what seemed like forever. Clark was walking rather slowly, trying to take it all in . There was so much to see.  
"Hey, try not to look to surprised."  
"Sorry." They stopped in some sort of shopping center. "Hey, this looks more like a mall."  
"'Cause it is. You can't go wearing that. Here, you wait here, I'll be right back. Clark sat on a bench. And after a few minutes, and a lot of odd staring from other people, she came out. "Here, go in the restroom, and put these on, let's hope you're the same size as Jor-El."  
"A few minutes later, Clark came out wearing some sort of White robe."  
"There, it fits, now come on, or we'll be late. And by the way you owe me money."  
"What?"  
"Just kidding." They stopped in the middle of a deserted snow field. "Well here we are."  
"No offense, but, there's nothing here."  
"Don't be so sure. Here take my hand, and prepare yourself."  
"Wait! Prepare for WHAT!!!!!!!!!" They began sinking, right through the snow!  
  
Yes, cliffhanger I know, but get used to it! lol 


	3. Shock

AN: Hey, sorry if I go a little more on the space plot, it's at a more crucial point in the story. There still will be some earth because, my new rule for myself, is at least 6000 words per chapter, and that's a lot to be only about space. But, for most of the beginning it will be on Krypton so bear with me. Oh, and DD, thanks for the awesome ideas, I was stuck! BFF 4ever! Please Review everybody!  
  
"Well, here we are, what do you think?" Laura said to Clark. Clark just kind of stood there in shock. The Kryptonian High School looked almost like a normal American High School. Only, different. "Hello...Krypton to KAL- EL, try not to look like you're in shock. You've been going here for four years now, remember?"  
"Oh, sorry." Clark mumbled. Laura began walking down the hall. Clark sheepishly followed her like a lost dog.  
"Hey Jor-El, nice new clothes!" A boy with spiked, white hair called out. Clark just kept walking. "Jor-El!" Laura elbowed him.  
"That's you!" she whispered. Clark turned around.  
"Oh, hi, thanks." Clark said, trying to sound like he knew who he was talking to. Laura continued the conversation.  
"Hey Tor-El, so, how much trouble are you in because of your F?"  
"Not to much, what about you guys?"  
"I'm not in too deep, I only got a Q, but Jor-El on the other hand..." Laura started off.  
"Let's just say it wasn't pretty." Clark finished, sounding a little more confident.  
"Tor-El, come here!" some girl down the hall called.  
"Coming Lalaine! Later guys." Tor-El rushed off down the hall.  
"You didn't do to bad KAL-EL, you sounded just like Jor-El." Laura complimented him.  
"Like father like son I guess." Clark replied. Laura led him to their first class.  
"Ok, we only have three classes together, but at least your first one is with me, so you'll kind of get use to it." They walked into the room. Clark glanced up at the blackboard.  
"Laura, I can't read that." Clark whispered nervously in her ear.  
"We may have a problem there." Laura and Clark walked up to the teacher, who was reading, actually, Clark had no idea what he was reading, in his desk. "Uh, excuse me, Mr. RO-REL." Laura said. Clark could tell she was trying to think up some excuse she could use to allow them to be exempt from class.  
"Yes Laura, Jor-El, what can I do for you." Mr. RO-REL looked up from his reading.  
"Uh yeah..."Laura began, "you see Jor-El's having a little problem with his memory lately and I was wondering if maybe I could go sit with him and help him?"  
"That's really thoughtful of you Laura, you're a good friend to Jor- El, but we're just having a book discussion today, I'm sure Jor-El can participate with that, now if you'll excuse me..." he went back to his reading.  
"But..."Laura started again.  
"Laura, you both may go now." Mr. RO-REL pointed toward the door. Laura and Clark trudged out of the classroom.  
"Ok, we have five minutes for me to tell you everything about the book come on!" She pulled Clark down the hall and into what looked like the Library, but he couldn't tell for sure.  
"Hey is this a.." Clark started, but Laura cut him off.  
"No time to talk, just listen. Ok, the book is called Ish-El on the run. Ish-El is an 11 year old Kryptonian boy who is on the run from the Galactic council. He was framed for being responsible for the Kryptonite acid that was poured into a large area of snow outside the Kryptonian council meeting room. He ran away to Earth, to a town called Paris in..."  
"France." Clark said  
"Hey how did you know that?" Laura asked. She sounded out of breath.  
"I've lived on Earth my whole life, remember?" Clark said simply.  
"What do you know about France?"  
"Well I studied it a little last year." The bell rang, although it sounded nothing like the kind of bell Clark was used to, to start class.  
"Well let's hope you don't really have a memory problem and that you get asked more questions about France than about what happened in the actual book. They began to walk to Class. Laura showed Clark where he was supposed to sit. Clark sat down. He felt very nervous. He just knew he was going to fail, and then Jor-El would hate him, which wasn't much of a big deal because Clark doesn't really like him either. Or at least the future Jor-El.  
"Ok, class, attention now. Today, we will be having a book discussion on the book we read eL98.3 (98th day in the 3rd Millennium of Krypton's existence.) Ish-El on the run. Now I will be calling on you to answer questions, which will help determine your grade for the day." Mr. RO-REL said. "Let's see, YO-el, what color Kryptonite did Gre-nel and Lola use to make the acid with?"  
"Green." YO-el answered.  
"Correct. Now, Laura, what is the name of Ish-El's brother?"  
"Pol-NeL." Laura said.  
"Very good, now Jor-El, ..." Clark gulped. "...what famous landmark in France did Ish-El foolishly climb to try to see Krypton and signal for help?"  
"Uh...The Eiffel Tower?" Clark said, it sounded logical.  
"Excellent, now Lalaine..." Clark stopped listening. He couldn't believe the luck he had for a question. He started to think about whether or not his parents noticed he wasn't there and that it was Jor-El. Clark hoped his dad didn't hurt him. Because if there's no more Jor-El, then there's no more him. But I guess he won't know unless he disappears from existence. Clark began listening again, he was back at Laura, crud, he was next again.  
"Good Laura, now Jor-El, your final question, what is the name of the struggling artist Ish-El befriends in France?" Uh oh. Clark didn't know that one.  
"I...don't know." Clark answered sadly.  
"Tsk Tsk Jor-El, that won't help your grade, ok Lalaine in what..." Clark stopped listening again. He blew it. The door flew open. KAL-EL sr. stood there, not looking pleasant.  
"Excuse me Mr. RO-REL, but I need to borrow my son. Now." He growled. Clark slowly got up and walked out the door. Laura immediately got up to follow him.  
"Miss Laura, where are you going, sit down!" Mr. RO-REL said.  
"Uh, sorry emergency." She quickly ran from the room and down the hall. She could hear KAL-EL'S angry voice. She ran in between him and Clark. "Wait, don't hurt him!" Laura called out, breathing heavily.  
"Laura I appreciate your concern. But Jor-El has to accept responsibility for his actions. He has to be punished."  
"No, you can't hurt him."  
"Laura, you need to stay out of it."  
"I can't, I won't let you hurt him."  
"Laura!"  
"No! I won't let you hurt my baby!"  
"Your baby?"  
"Real smooth." Clark whispered.  
  
Jor-El was confused. How was he supposed to know where to go? He had never even heard of school. "Hey Clark!" Pete Ross called from out the bus window. "Are you coming to school or not?"  
"Uh yeah!" Jor-El called out. He walked over to the bus and got on. He saw Pete wave at him and went to sit next to him.  
"Hey Clark what's wrong? You look like you're in shock or something."  
"Clark? My name's not Clark, it's Jor-El." Jor-El said. He gasped. "Oops." He whispered.  
"Jor-El? Well then...where's Clark!" Pete asked looking frantic.  
"You mean that one kid? I don't know, he probably ended up on Krypton 1943, what's it to ya?"  
"Gee, I thought you of all people might care, because he is your son you know." Pete said, feeling a little angry.  
"My...son? Why would my son be living on earth?" Jor-El said, still in shock.  
"Because Krypton blew up! You sent Clark here in a meteor shower. And not so loud, no one else knows but me and his parents." Pete whispered.  
"Hmmm. I could have fun with this." Jor-El said, smiling.  
"Oh no, you aren't going to ruin his life. Besides, people on earth aren't exactly used to having aliens visit them. We don't even believe they exist, you could be studied."  
"Oh, yeah that wouldn't be good. But I don't know what to do! I haven't even begun studying earth yet! Hey wait a second! What do you mean I don't exist!"  
"I'll help you ok? But not so loud! Is there any way we could get a hold of Clark? I mean, who does he have to help him?"  
  
"Laura, little help here." Clark said. Lost for words.  
"You two have some explaining to do!" KAL-EL said. Clark sighed. "  
  
"Maybe we should say something." Clark said.  
"Well...I..." a strange buzzing noise filled the air, and something in Laura's pocket started glowing. "Uh excuse me, someone's calling my oracle, just be a moment." She grabbed Clark's arm and started pulling him into an empty classroom. "Come on you." She turned on her oracle. "Jor-El! Thank goodness! Where are you, and why don't you just come home! I am so worried about you!"  
"Whoa, Laura, calm down, I'm fine. And don't you think I've been trying to get home for like, ever to get home. The oracle seems to be broken. Hey, have you seen a guy who looks just like me, running around anywhere?"  
"You mean KAL-EL? Yeah, he's right here." She pulls Clark towards her.  
  
"Clark man, is that you?" Pete asked into the oracle.  
"Pete?"  
"Yeah it's me, Clark are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Pete, except for my crazy psychotic Grandfather is trying to kill me!"  
"Clark, you have to come home. You have finals today! And Jor-El can't read any of this junk."  
"Only Jor-El can send us home, and apparently, he hasn't fixed that oracle thingy. Oh, and Pete, do my parents know yet?"  
"No, they think Jor-El is you. And I suggest we keep it that way. If your dad finds out, he'll go all mass murderer on us and shoot him."  
"Good idea, look, I got to keep myself from being killed and brought back to life again."  
"Yeah, it's pretty painful." Jor-El put in.  
"Ok, we'll call you again when we get the chance. Bye Pete, Jor-El."  
"Hey wait! Laura, whatever you do, don't tell my dad. Please, as a friend, DO NOT tell him the truth."  
"Jor-El we may not have a choice, we can't let him do anything to him, he's never experienced that kind of extreme pain before."  
"Please Laura." Jor-El sounded desperate.  
"Ok, we'll avoid telling anyone at any possible cost, but if we're in real danger, we might have to, but only your dad."  
"Yeah, Laura might switch into parental mode again and blow it." Clark added. Jor-El laughed.  
"Good enough, call soon. Later." The oracle fuzzed out. Laura stepped out of the room. She pointed at Clark.  
"Come on."  
"No way, he'll hurt me!"  
"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." Clark followed her back out into the hall to his doom. KAL-EL stood there still looking furious.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing, just a friendly oracle call." Laura said, trying to keep calm. Jor-El owed her big time.  
"Speaking of which, Jor-El, where's my oracle?" KAL-EL said. Clark gulped. "Well?"  
"I uh... don't have it." Clark flinched a little. How could this guy be his Grandfather? KAL-EL took out a long needle from his pocket. Like the kind you get a shot from.  
"Crap." Laura whispered.  
"What?!" Clark whispered back.  
"That needle will kill you. Of course he'll bring you back to life. It's a often practiced punishment here on Krypton." Laura whispered back.  
"And he just carries one around with him everywhere?" Clark asked. Clark started shaking a little. Laura stepped in between them.  
"No! You can't hurt him! Laura cried out in distress. "I won't let you!"  
"Laura, we've been over this before, Jor-El has to take responsibility."  
"NO! YOU CAN'T!"  
"Laura!"  
"Parental mode..." Clark whispered  
"NO!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because uh... I can't tell you!"  
"I don't see any reason not to..."  
"Because he's not Jor-El!" Laura cried, then clapped her hand over her mouth.  
5 minutes and I already broke my promise. Jor-El's going to kill me.  
  
"Ok, you have amnesia, ok, you can't remember much. You've already called a doctor and it's only temporarily. It'll be gone in a few days. And your name is Clark Kent. You got all that?" Pete asked, not quite feeling right about what he was doing.  
"Pretty much."  
"I already talked to the principal. Good thing we're in all the same classes. I'm allowed to sit with you and help you out, so we're going to work together." The bell rang for class to start. "Come on, I'll show you to class."  
The day went by pretty smoothly for Pete and Jor-El, but for Clark and Laura... That's another story, or chapter rather! (  
  
AN: Ok, forget 6000 words 2171 is close enough. Hey sorry about not saying too much about what's going on, on Earth. But there isn't too much to say at this point. Please RR and I hoped you enjoy it. 


	4. Lily

AN: Ok, since my reading other peoples stories, I've discovered that Clark's real mother's name is spelled Lara, so I guess I'll start writing it like that. I would go back and change the last 2 chapters to the correct way, but I'm just too lazy to bother. Anyway, where we left off, Lara just broke her promise to Jor-El, how will KAL-EL handle it? Also, this time around, I'm going for at least 4000 words. And I will NOT give in to DD's pleads for me to HURRY UP! Anyway, enjoy chapter 4, and I hope this made a dent in my 4000. lol Ok, stopping now, the chapter should always be longer than the AN.  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, DO NOT, own anything, or am I affiliated, with SV. Because if I were, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction. {145 word count.}  
  
"What... do you mean... not Jor-El?" KAL-EL sputtered. He felt dizzy. That would explain a lot. A whole lot. But even so, it has to be Jor-El, he looks exactly like him!  
"Please don't hurt me." Clark whispered. He was still terrified at the thought of what KAL-EL was going to do with him. He was suddenly very glad he had lived on Earth his whole life.  
"He won't hurt you KAL-EL." Lara gave him a small hug. She turned back to his Grandfather. "KAL-EL... meet your grandson, KAL-EL jr." Lara took a step back. She put her arm around Clark.  
"My...what? But if..." all his fear came flooding back to him. Then where's Jor-El? Is he hurt? Is he dead? Is he coming home? Will I ever see him again? Oh no, he's dead isn't he. Or worse, he hates me so much, he's never coming home!" KAL-EL was panting heavily.  
"Whoa, calm down." Clark said.  
"Yeah, you're blowing this WAY out of proportion." Lara added. "We just talked to Jor-El, he's fine. He has been trying to get home this whole time, but the oracle's broken. But he's in good hands."  
"You talked to him?! Well, I want to, let me use your oracle please." KAL-EL said. Still not feeling quite convinced.  
"You can't talk to him right now." Clark said, there was still a note of panic in his voice.  
"Why not! You both did! I'm his father!" KAL-EL said, he was starting to feel a little angry.  
"You can't talk to him, because he's taking my final. Which I'm sure he failed, he can't read any English." Clark said.  
"Well when can I?" KAL-EL asked.  
"Approximately, 12:30 Earth time, that's his lunch hour." Clark replied.  
"How will we know when that is?" Lara asked.  
"I'm not sure." KAL-EL said.  
"I had, a watch that could tell us, but it's in my real clothes pocket." Clark said.  
"Then let's go get them." Lara said.  
"But what about lessons?" Clark asked.  
"You two can skip the rest of the day, this is more important." KAL-EL said.  
"Awesome! No lessons!" Lara said.  
"Don't get used to it, I want Jor-El home by tonight." KAL-EL said, though he didn't sound entirely sure. They walked into a little glass box that reminded Clark of an elevator, inside a room labeled EXIT. After the door was sealed shut, the box began glowing a faint green. Clark felt slightly sick. Soon his whole body began feeling tingly, he looked over at Lara and his Grandpa, their bodies looked like they were slowly dematerializing. He wondered if he was doing it to. Soon afterward, Clark found himself standing on the exact same, barren snowfield he had been standing on about an hour ago.  
"Ok, where did you put my real clothes Lara? These are getting uncomfortable." Clark said.  
"I zapped them back to Jor-El's house."  
"And that's exactly where we are heading." KAL-EL said. "Follow me" They began walking. "So KAL-EL, since I never will really get a chance to get to know you, maybe I can now. So, how is life on Earth?"  
"Well, it is definitely different than here. But I like it a lot. I have a couple of really good friends and great parents. And one perk there is food. I miss food." Clark said. They all laughed a little bit.  
"So what are your hobbies?" Lara asked.  
"Well, me and my friends hang out at the Talon a lot, that's a coffee house my friend Lana owns. I help my friend Chloe write the Torch, which is our school newspaper. And I guess if you call it a hobby, Pete kind of helps me stop the meteor freaks."  
"Meteor freaks?" KAL-EL asked.  
"Well, Kryptonite makes us sick, physically and mentally. Well, on humans, it gives them some of our extraordinary powers, some even we don't have, depends on the accident they have, witch involves Kryptonite. And I always feel responsible, because I kind of brought the Kryptonite to Earth in the first place."  
"Well here we are." KAL-EL said.  
"Hey, are we going to tell Jor-El's mom, Jor-El didn't even want us to tell you, but we kind of had no choice." Laura said.  
"Well don't you think we owe it to her? I mean, she'll never get to spend time with KAL-EL either." KAL-EL said.  
"I guess." Lara said. "But Jor-El won't like it." They walked inside. A lady wearing a long white dress came up and started hugging Clark. Clark looked a little freaked out. Lara started to giggle.  
"Oh Jor-El, I was so worried about you!" she stopped hugging him and slapped him across the face. "Where were you?!!!!!!!!"  
"Uh...sleeping." Clark said nervously.  
"Uh sweetheart, maybe you should come in the other room for a minute." KAL-EL took his wife, Lily, into the next room. Clark and Lara sat down on their couch.  
"Prepare for screaming." Lara said. She laughed a little bit.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH(we interrupt this screaming for a special announcement. During this entire time Clark and Lara were covering their ears, wincing in pain, and hysterically laughing during this entire time. We now continue with her screaming clears throat.)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
"I see what you mean." Clark said. Still laughing.  
"You don't think," ha ha ha ha ha, "She fainted? Do you?" HA! KAL-EL and Lily walked back into the room. Clark and Lara tried to stifle their laughs. Lily looked like she had been crying a little. Clark and Lara didn't feel much like laughing anymore. Clark stood up and walked over to his Grandma.  
"Uh...hi?" He said. She still looked in shock. After a few minutes went by, they all found themselves sitting around talking and laughing together. (Note: the few minutes, was more like 10) "That's a good joke. I've never laughed so hard in my life. Hey, so you're supposed to be an advanced race right? How about a little Earth riddle?" Clark said, with a sly look on his face.  
"Ok mister smart, lay it on us." Lily said.  
"Ok here it goes...  
  
This is a four-question riddle that will test your intelligence.  
Question number 1  
  
How do you put an Elephant in your refrigerator?" Everyone had confused looks on their face. "Ok, history lesson first. KAL-EL went and got a book on Earth from his Library. Once they had looked up all the things in the joke that they may not know, Clark tried again.  
  
"How do you put an Elephant in your refrigerator?" Nobody seemed to knew. "Open the door put the Elephant in, close the door." Everyone laughed a little. "Question two, how do you put a giraffe in your refrigerator?"  
"Open the door, put the Giraffe in, close the door." Lara said. Clark laughed a little. "No, open the door, take the Elephant out, put the Giraffe in, close the door." Everyone started laughing even harder.  
"Ok, number 3, if all the animals have a meeting, which one doesn't come?"  
"Uh... the Elephant?" KAL-EL said.  
"Nope, the Giraffe, because he's in the fridge." Everyone was laughing so hard by now, Clark almost felt right at home.  
"Ok last question, if you have to cross a man-eating crocodile infested river, and there's no bridge or boat, how do you cross?"  
"No idea, just tell us already KAL-EL!" Lily laughed.  
"Ok, you swim, all the alligators are at the meeting." Everyone started laughing so hard, Lara fell out of her seat.  
"That's a good one KAL-EL, hey what about your watch, what did it say?"  
"Oh yeah," Clark pulled it out of his pocket. "It says 11:55. So we have about 35 minutes left to kill."  
"So what should we do?" Lara asked.  
"Don't ask me, I've only been here a couple of hours now." Clark said. This was cool spending time with his real family like this. He wished he could do it more often. But of course, when he returns home, they'll all be dead. Clark suddenly felt very sad, He felt really attached to these people. He sighed a silent sigh. He didn't want to ruin the only time they'll ever have together.  
"What if we play a game of cards?" Lily said.  
"That sounds great! But, what kind of card games do you guys play here?" Clark said.  
"Well, we still have a couple of your modern day card games around, how about poker?" Lily asked.  
"That's sounds cool." Lara said.  
"Awesome, I love poker." Clark replied. Little did they know he was the winner of the last 4 poker tournaments he and his friends had. Of, course, he did cheat a couple of times. X-ray vision defiantly has its perks. KAL-EL returned from the other room.  
"Here we are, my anti-x-ray poker cards. What style should we play, 3 card, 5 card, 7 card? Draw or stud?"  
"5 card." Said Clark  
"I prefer draw." Said Lara.  
"Ok, 5-card draw it is." He shuffled and dealed.  
"Hey, let's make this a tournament, winner can have all the money they won. Oh and here." She handed Clark some money. Here's some for you to play with."  
"You're on!" KAL-EL said. He got out a computer looking item. Clark soon found out it was an automatic score keeper. He entered their names, and poker chips popped out of a small compartment near the bottom of the machine. About 30 hands later, the score went as this...  
KAL-EL sr. - 8  
Lily - 5  
Lara - 4  
KAL-EL jr. – 13  
"Ok, pay up." He now owned, 52 Glorbulocks. That's more money than he's ever owned at one time in his life. He smiled. A true genuine smile. He glanced down at his watch. "Oh my gosh! It's 12:45! Jor-El only has fifteen minutes left in his lunch hour. We have to call him now or wait till after 3:00." Laura took out her oracle and began to look up Jor-El.  
  
Pete, Chloe, Lana, and Jor-El, were all seated around the table at lunch. Jor-El barely stopped to say anything. He was too busy eating. Why would Krypton ever stop using this? Pete tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, dude," he whispered in his ear. "Your pocket is glowing." Pete said. Jor-El took out his oracle.  
"It's Lara and Clark." He whispered back.  
"Excuse us ladies. We have to do something, uh... real important. We'll catch up with you guys later." Pete and Jor-El ran out into the hall.  
"Come on, we'll use the classroom, it'll be empty." Pete said. They went inside. Jor-El answered it.  
"Hey Lara! I miss you a lot! So how are things going?"  
"Well, I kind of had to, break our promise. Sorry."  
"What?! Lara how could you?"  
"Jor-El, he was going to kill KAL-EL! You never would have known what could have happened! Besides, your parents are perfectly fine with it. They're also a little happy that they got to spend time with KAL-EL. But they miss you a lot, and they want to talk to you."  
"Ok, put them on."  
"Jor-El sweetie, are you ok?" Lily asked. A note of concern in her voice.  
"What you're not yelling at me? I mean aren't you furious, aren't I in trouble? Oh, and yeah I'm fine."  
"Oh sweetie...of course you're in trouble. But we care about you so much! We love you and just want you to come home right now."  
"Thanks mom, I miss you too."  
"Jor-El we will always love you. Way much more than we will ever be angry with you." KAL-EL said. The bell rang for Pete and Jor-El to return to class. "Call us after your lessons, and maybe you and me can discuss how to fix the oracle."  
"Ok, bye dad, mom, I love you."  
"We love you too sweetie." The oracle fazed out.  
  
"Come on Jor-El, let's go to class." Pete said. Jor-El looked upset. Pete could tell he really missed his family. Just then, the principal started to make an announcement over the loud speaker.  
"Attention students. Due to the fact, that the school has sprung a gas leak, school has been canceled for the rest of the day. That is all." There was a loud eruption coming from the lunchroom area.  
"Awesome! No school!" Pete said. "Now I don't have to take my Math final."  
"So, what do we do now? I personally don't quite feel like fixing the oracle right now. It's too much work."  
"Hey, how would you like to see the Kowachi caves?"  
"Sure I guess. What are they?"  
"They sort of explain how Clark came to Earth and stuff. Maybe you could read what it says for me. Clark never actually told me."  
"That sounds cool. I'll try to read it, but I can't guarantee it."  
"Come on, I'll drive." Pete and Jor-El got into Pete's car and began driving. "You know, Clark spends a lot of time in these caves. They're one of his favorite places. But I guess he is sort of biased because they're all about him." Pete said. He felt kind of awkward. Sitting there talking to Jor-El. But still, in a weird way, it wasn't awkward at all. Jor-El is a lot like Clark. Pete thought as he parked outside of the caves. They walked past the security at the entrance. Because of course, Clark was allowed in, even though it wasn't really Clark. Pete laughed a little at this. Pete began to explain all that he knew about what the caves said to Jor-El. Jor- El seemed deeply interested. Then Jor-El noticed a spot on the wall with an octangular engraving. He took out his oracle. It was exactly the same size. He started to put it in the slot, but Pete held him back "Last time Clark tried that, he nearly killed himself."  
"How did he get a hold of one of these?" Jor-El asked. A practically pleading look was in his eyes.  
"Ok, if you really want to, you can try. And he didn't have one of those. He had the key to his spaceship Shaped exactly like that. Looked a lot like that too..." Pete's voice trailed off. Jor-El stuck it in the wall. Pete took a few steps backwards. There was a blinding flash of green light. Then, it all stopped. The oracle fell to the ground. Still glowing the vibrant green  
"The oracle! It's fixed!" Jor-El exclaimed.  
"Well than, don't you think you better be heading home then?" Pete said.  
"You're right. Thank you Pete. For all your help." Jor-El said something into the oracle. Pete had NO idea what it was he did say. But before he could even blink, Jor-El had vanished. And then... he was back again. Only not alone. Clark, Lara, and Jor-El, all stood there in the caves, next to a very confused Pete.  
"Jor-El, what went wrong?" Pete asked.  
"I don't know." Jor-El said.  
"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you tried it in the Kowachi caves." Clark suggested.  
"Well whatever happened we have to..."Lara started but her voice went dead. There, standing before them, was a very large, (literally, he was like, 11 foot!) stood there with a sword, made of Kryptonian metal, pointed at their chests.  
"KAL-EL, last son of Krypton. The overlord of the galaxy Fernom, wants you! You will come, or I shall take you by force." He noticed Jor-El, Lara and Pete, standing there with looks of utter terror on their faces. "And these people are?" He took out a round looking item. He held it out in front of him, pointed and Jor-El, LARA AND Pete, and a purple light began shooting out of it. It looked like he was scanning them somehow. "Let's see, a worthless human, and oh, the Prince's parents, what an unexpected, yet satisfying bonus." There was, once again, a blinding flash f life, and for the second time that day, Pete stood alone in the Kowachi caves, but this time, no one came back to him.  
  
AN: I know it's not 4000, but I love leaving you hanging. I haven't got barely any reviews at all. The only person who seems to be consistently reading this, is my good friend, DD. Please take the time to review. I always do. Thankx! ( 


	5. Purple Kryptonite

Clark soon found himself lying on the floor in the middle of an empty room, his parents on either side of him, 64 galaxies away from the place he called home. He could barely move. The room was pitch black, except for the faint purple glow surrounding the three of them. The room was lined with what looked like to Clark, purple meteor rock. He opened his eyes and looked over at his father. Jor-El was out cold. "Lara..." he whispered blindly into the darkness.  
"I'm here KAL-EL..." she whispered with all the strength she had left.  
"Lara, what's all that purple stuff?" still whispering.  
"Purple Kryptonite." Neither of them had the strength to talk.  
"What does it do?"  
"It makes us drowsy. Very weak, only not in a painful way, as does green Kryptonite."  
"Can it still eventually kill us?"  
"It can do worse, it could keep us asleep, a dreamless sleep, even long after the time we should have passed. You could just stay in nothingness forever. KAL-EL you cannot go to sleep."  
"But I want to so much."  
"I know KAL-EL, but if you fall asleep, they could easily kill any one of us, and if they decide to kill me or Jor-El, we will still have our souls, but you will be wiped from existence. If they kill anyone it has to be you. Don't sleep KAL-EL."  
"I don't think they brought us here to torture and kill us, or they would have done so already, they must have some sort of ulterior motive."  
"You may be right." Clark gasped for breath. "Lara I have got to sleep."  
"KAL-EL no. Their mercy won't save you. Weakness is the enemy. You have to endure the pain, it will strengthen you. You have to stay awake."  
"Can't you?"  
"KAL-EL, you are the only thing that is even keeping me awake." A gentle purple mist began to enter the room. Clark suddenly found it considerably harder the keep his eyes open, and soon impossible. Yet he was still awake. "Jor-El has already suspected that Fernom has a plan in progress... to rid us of our home, destroy our species. This, convinces me he is right. KAL-EL, are you still awake?"  
"Barely, Lara I can't last any longer."  
"KAL-EL please, I don't want to lose you." If Clark could have smiled at her, he would have.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He slowly drifted off to sleep. Lara cried silently for a short while before she too, fell unconscious.  
  
Pete stood alone in shock for a few moments before coming to his senses. He turned and began to run towards his car. He didn't think much about what he was doing, he just drove to the Kent's as fast as the speed limit would let him. He was going so fast as he arrived he nearly crashed into the barn. He stumbled out of the car and made his way towards the door. He knocked. "Pete! What a surprise, why aren't you in school?"  
"School was canceled for the rest of the day."  
"Oh, well where's Clark?"  
"Is Mr. Kent home, there's something I need to tell both of you." Pete said still breathing heavily. Martha nodded her head and invited him in. As she went to go get Jonathon out on the farm somewhere she began to worry and wonder. Why had Pete deliberately unanswered her question as to Clark's whereabouts? What could have happened to him? A sweaty, muddy, and confused Jonathon followed his wife inside.  
"What do you need to tell us Pete?"  
"Maybe you should sit down." Now Martha got really nervous. A million knots began to form in her stomach. "The truth is, I don't know where Clark is, I haven't even seen him until he...left."  
"Left? For where? And what do you mean you haven't seen him? We saw him get onto the bus with you this morning."  
"That wasn't Clark."  
"Wasn't Clark?" Jonathon asked. He stood up. "Who was it then?"  
"Actually, it was Jor-El, at age seventeen. Clark's been on Krypton all morning, and just a few minutes ago, him and his parents just got abducted by some eleven-foot freak with a sword!" Pete yelled in anger at the last part. He sat back down, panting. Martha gasped and put her hand over her heart. Jonathon put his arm around his wife.  
"But how did they end up switching places?"  
"Jor-El apparently had some sort of time and space traveling thingy."  
"Well why didn't you tell us sooner?" Martha asked. Looking like she was about to cry.  
"Clark didn't want us to. Because he was afraid of what you'd do to him. Because, the younger Jor-El hasn't technically done anything yet, well except switch places with him in the first place. Which I doubt would have kept the giant...whatever he was from capturing him. So at least now he's not alone."  
"I just hope he's alive."  
"He has to be, I can feel it."  
  
Clark's eyes sprung open, he was still in a dark atmosphere, but he was in a different room. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, or lack of light, he realized the room they were in was surrounded by bars. A cell. Clark meekly looked around. He noticed Lara in the corner of the cell, crying over a dark figure, Clark realized was Jor-El. He walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh KAL-EL you're up!" She flung herself onto him and continued to sob uncontrollably.  
"Lara what happened?" she sniveled, any pointed weakly at Jor-El. Who was still asleep.  
"He hasn't woken up, which he should've a long time ago."  
"That's terrible, do you know why?"  
"Overexposure most likely. And all the traveling he has done, has made him more weak and vulnerable then you and I."  
"He'll wake up Lara."  
"How can you possibly be sure. And if he dies, I lose both of you!" A light shone into their eyes. Someone was approaching them.  
"Do you really wish to waste time on such incriminates King Selly?" one of the figure's assistants asked.  
"Just a moment." The figure replied. King Selly stepped into their cold, unwelcome looking cage. Lara and Clark didn't bother to notice. King Selly could see they were upset. He knelt down next to them to see what they were so unhappy about.  
"Unless you propose to help us, I suggest you just leave us alone!" He continued to study Jor-El. Lara sighed. He obviously was going to do whatever he pleased. He stood up then, making Clark and Lara very angry, kicked Jor-El.  
"Oh, this is quite amusing." He laughed. "I think I'll do it again, and again, and again!" The dead elephant, squashed alligator crossover looking King Selly began to repeatedly kick Jor-El some more. Clark stood up.  
"Hey! Pick on someone your own ugly species!" King Selly abruptly turned to him. He pushed him down upon the floor with such force, he made a dent. He leaned in real close to his face.  
"I'll do whatever I want with my, puny, prisoners." Clark winced in pain. King Selly fingered the green Kryptonite necklace that hung around him. "Oh that's right, you're Kyptonian aren't you? Don't you like my necklace? Isn't it ravishing?" Clark didn't dare rebel with a response. He just glared. King Selly gave a scoff. He turned and strode from the room without another word. Lara rushed over to him.  
"Oh KAL-EL, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Lara." Clark said with a confident, yet reassuring voice.  
"Lara, doesn't Jor-El still have that oracle thing." Clark said, dropping his voice to a whisper.  
"Yes" Lara whispered back. "But only he can make it work, and if we try...we can't afford for it to break again."  
"I sure hope he wakes up soon." Lara sighed. "Me too KAL-EL. Me too." Clark rolled up his sleeve, and looked at his watch. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. Not exactly time to hit the hay. What were they supposed to do?  
"Lara, there's got to be something we can do to wake Jor-El up. Maybe if we talk to him." Clark walked over to Jor-El. "Come back Jor-El, it's me and Lara. We need you come back to us." Clark whispered into his ear. Lara joined him. "Come back to us Jor-El we need you. Come back."  
  
Jor-El was very much awake. I'm here Lara. I'm here KAL-EL. Please. I'm awake, but I can't move! Help me free me!' He called out in his mind. But they couldn't hear him. They couldn't feel what he felt. Or they would have also felt love, especially when KAL-EL stood up for me like that. I don't think he likes me very much in the future.'   
  
After about an hour, their voices were becoming sore. Clark and Lara slumped up against the wall. They weren't making very much progress. Lara began to cry again, and this time, Clark cried too.  
  
Speaking of crying...Martha Kent was crying as well. All she could think was that Clark was never coming back. She could only think of the worst. Jonathon was the first to break the silence. "Pete how did you contact Clark before?"  
"Jor-El did, he had some sort of communication thing."  
"That's it, we'll use Jor-El!" Martha said. Not a ray of hope in her voice.  
  
RSMSAN: (Really short mid-story Authors Note) This is the middle of the fourth season. The Kent's had somehow figured out how to talk to Jor-El and Lara (our time) like when Jor-El tried to make Clark take over Earth. At least when they feel like it. NBTTS:(Now back to the story)  
  
Jonathon went into the bedroom and pulled something out from under his mattress. It was the piece of Kryptonian metal they had shown Clark when they told him about how he was adopted. He brought it back downstairs. "Jor- El, Lara, we need to talk." Jonathon spoke firmly and clearly to the little slab of metal. "This is really serious." It began to glow. Jor-El's voice filled the room.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Jor-el, Clark's been kidnapped, and..."  
"What!?"  
"AND...you and Lara were too."  
"Lara!" Jor-El called. They could hear a soft whispering. Then a very loud scream.  
"Who were we kidnapped by?"  
"The overlord of the Galaxy...crap uh...Fernom I think." Pete recalled.  
"They're the ones who blew up our planet in the first place." Lara said softly.  
"Is there anyway we can see what's going on?"  
"No, but we can see what has already happened." A hazy visual picture began to form in front of them. They all watched, Martha gasped when they were kidnapped...they continued to watch.  
  
Clark's battery in his watch had died, and he hadn't eaten anything in forever. Not that he needed it. He lay, bored out of his mind next to Lara, on the stone floor. Jor-El could so not be asleep. Who sleeps without moving for hours? Even Clark couldn't do that. Even if he was awake. Jor-El stirred. But only enough. Clark shook Lara, who had fallen asleep. "I think Jor-El moved." That woke her up. They watched him. He moved a little again. His eyes slowly flickered open. He tried to prop himself up, but failed.  
"Oh Jor-El, you're ok!!!!!!!!!" Lara cried out in joy and relief. Jor- El, who didn't have enough energy to talk, grunted in pain as she flung her arms around him. Clark smiled and joined them. Jor-El finally sat up, and began to talk again. Or whisper rather.  
"Shhh. Listen." There was someone speaking, right outside their door.  
"King Selly, these Kryptonians are an advanced race, right?"  
"Yes, that's why I captured them, they're worth a lot."  
"Well, what if they think of a plan to escape? They are smart."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"I don't know, but I think we should do something."  
"I got it. We'll split them up, you know, separate cells. I mean, if they're together, they are an advanced race. They could think of someway to escape. I'm glad I thought of it." He looked over at his assistant. "Why didn't you think of it? That's what I'm paying you for." His assistant sighed.  
"You don't pay me." The door began to open.  
"Jor-El quick! Where's the oracle? We've got to get out of here!" Clark said, becoming serious again.  
"I still have it, but it's not recharged, it could malfunction." Jor- El was beginning to regain his voice.  
"Jor-El, didn't you hear him! This may be our only chance! We have to risk it." Lara said. King Selly stepped inside and saw them all standing in the middle of the cage, holding hands.  
"What the heck..." and they were gone.  
  
They had finally seen enough. Just enough to know they weren't imprisoned anymore. "How can we see this?" Pete asked, curious.  
"It's happening to us while we were younger, even if it's right now. After it happens, it becomes our memories. We are showing you our memory of what happened." Jor-El said. "Wait, what's this..." They turned their attention back to the kids.  
  
Jor-El, Lara, and Clark tumbled onto a dusty, rugged soil. None of them could recognize where they were. "It looks like we're on some sort of deserted astroid."  
"I think we are." Clark replied, kicking a rock. It rolled off the edge of the surface.  
"Let's just get out of here, this place is freaking me out." Lara said, holding onto both of them.  
"We can't, the oracle suffered some extreme damage. It going to take a while to recharge itself, and even then it still may not work correctly. It will never be quite completely fixed." Jor-El said, I sad expression on his face.  
"So that means..."  
"We're stuck."  
  
AN: Hey, sorry it took so long to update, been busy. Hope u like this chapter. I had fun writing it, and somehow, this story is going in a whole different direction. I won't tell you how but, the plot thickens! 


	6. Malfuction

AN: Hey everyone, I know that last chapter was a little lame, but oh well. Hope it didn't drive any of u away, lol. Note, I was feeling depressed for some reason that day. Sorry for another delay. I went on another vacation. But I did write four pages for this story and printed it. Now I just got to type it again. ï Anyhow, enjoy chapter six!!! ï

Clark, Lara and Jor-El stood alone in bitter silence. Clark sat down a rock and sighed. "So what year did we land in anyway?" Clark asked, fuming with anger and a tone in his voice.

"2004" Jor-El said uncertainly. Something told him Clark was sore at him.

"Well, at least you got the year right!" Clark said, or yelled rather.

"Clark, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well it did. It always does with you."

"Look, I know you hate me in the future, but do you have to hate me now?"

"The future is now!" Clark snapped.

"Really, couldn't you two act your age and behave!" Lara said, getting in on the argument.

"No." Clark muttered under his breath.

"Clark, what exactly did I ever do to you anyway!" Jor-El screamed, furious, and at the same time curious.

"That's just it, everything! Every time something good happens, it goes horribly wrong, and it's all your fault!"

"Like what?"

"Well, my mom was supposed to have a baby."

"Was? What happened to it?" Lara asked.

"Jor-El killed it." Jor-El's eyes widened.

"I did?"

"Well technically I did, but you made me. You were trying to make me take over the Earth, so I destroyed my spaceship, and it died in the aftershock." Clark said, quietly. "But the worst thing you ever did was this. I love the fact that I got to meet and know my family. But the truth is, you can't miss what you never had." Clark turned around and stared deep into space. Lara looked over at Jor-El.

"Go talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me!"

"But he needs to."

Jor-El sighed. "Ok, I'll go talk to him, but I don't see what good it will do." Jor-El walked over and sat down next to Clark, who had slumped down at the edge of the asteroid. His feet dangling out over the edge of the basically flat, minuscule clump of dust. "Clark?"

"What?" he replied not even bothering to look up at him.

"Are you ok?" Clark paused for a moment to think about it.

"No." he said finally. "I'm not."

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you...?"

"Do you know what it feels like, to be alone, alone and confused."

"Pardon?"

"I grew up clueless about who I was. I couldn't tell anyone about me, once I knew myself. I had no one to talk to about the changes I was going threw. Because no one had a clue about it any more than I did. And now, once this is all over, I'll go back to being alone again. Alone, confused, and now sad." Jor-El stood up and held his hand out to Clark.

"Then why waste the only time we may ever have together moping?" Jor-El helped Clark up. "One more thing I was wondering, do you like it when Lara calls you KAL-EL?"

"It doesn't bother me too much, I guess. But I'd rather go by Clark."

"Then why not tell her?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will." Clark and Jor-El walked back towards Lara. Which wasn't really that long of a walk.

Clark had been missing for three days now. The whole town was aware of it. He was hard not to miss. But they weren't aware of how much the Kent's, and Pete, really knew. Which wasn't too much more from when they started. They hadn't been able to get in contact with Jor-El and Lara again. Not to say they didn't try. Truthfully, they had worn them out. No one had talked to them much before. Clark did occasionally, but other than that, the piece continued to lie under the mattress. Even being dead, it still takes a lot of energy to communicate for that much period of time. Martha was extremely worried. What if they had died? Jonathon pointed out that they couldn't die on a deserted asteroid. "They might not even be there!" On the inside, Jonathon was just as worried as his wife. But he tried not to show it too much. Martha was worried enough without him adding to the mixture.

Chloe was horrified when she heard the news. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that Clark was missing. Her Clark. The one who had saved her, and many others, from near death, missing? If only she had a lead. Then maybe there might be a small hope of finding him. But as usual, no one had any clue on to what was going on with Clark Kent. Smallville's own personal, mystery hero.

Lana was in distress; her and Clark hadn't quite been on "perfect" terms before he disappeared. And if she never saw him again... No. She couldn't bear to think about it.

Lex had hired the best Private eyes in Metropolis money could buy, but even they didn't have much of a start.

"KAL-EL and Lily were sitting in their recreation room. (AN: So sorry I forgot about them! But did any1 remind me? No. Don't worry, it's ok. Besides, I'm not the one reading the story.) Neither of them had left their home since Clark, Lara, and Jor-El's disappearance. They couldn't figure anything to tell the council. Who no doubt would soon be coming to them as to why Jor-El has been missing classes. Which would also mean they would have to tell Lara's parents as well. They hadn't mentioned what really happened to anyone since the incident. They were afraid. Lara's parents, Gor-el and Lexus, were really upset. Of course they showed sympathy towards them for Jor-El being missing too. Which made KAL-EL and Lily feel even worse. Because it was sort of their fault that the children were missing in the first place. But of course Jor-El's parents were worried much more. Because the fate of the species lie in the teens hands, and they have no idea what is going on.

It was nine in the evening. Pete, Lana and Chloe were all seated around a table in the empty Talon, sipping coffee. It was the first time the three of them had sat down to discuss Clark being missing and all. Pete had to do something. He felt like he was having a nervous breakdown. He was there when it happened. And after thinking about it, he has some sort of lead now. One he hasn't told anyone. Not even the Kent's, he was still pondering the possibility. But now, three days later, he was almost certain it would work. At least the basics. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed help. He needed Chloe and Lana. The Kent's would have to stay here. Hold down the fort and keep an eye on Jor-El, Clark, and Lara. But this would also mean exploiting Clark. But it wasn't his secret to tell. But since he can't contact Clark, he'll just have to clear it with his parents. "If only we had some idea as to where he could be..."Chloe started off, her voice choked up and trailed off. Pete couldn't handle it anymore. He had to do something. "I have one."

An: This one iz really short I know. I have had this written for ages, there's more but it was all written on paper and I'm only a four finger typist. I'll type the rest up and add more soon. Srry again for postponing this! :D


	7. Malfuction part 2 I FOUND IT

AN: This is the shortest chappy ever, I KNOW!!! It's actually the last part of the last chapter.

I FOUND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After six months I went to family's house and it was on their desktop YES!!!

Well, here ya go! 

I have one." The girls turned to look at Pete with widened eyes. "In fact I could tell you his almost exact location."

"Pete you know where Clark is?" Lana asked. "Where is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Pete you have to tell somebody, like the police." Chloe said. She couldn't believe Pete wouldn't tell anyone.

"You guys don't get it. the police can't do anything about it." Pete said, feeling a little hot under the collar.

"And we can?" Chloe said a note of anger. Pete was Clark's best friend. You would think him of all people would be doing everything he could to help find him.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we can. That is if you're willing to help me."

"Of course, we'll do anything we can to help. What do we have to do, where's Clark?"

"Not now. Meet me at Clark's house tomorrow. At noon. I'll explain then." Pete then left the two confused girls sitting alone. Feeling a great deal of apprehension, as to what would follow.

Pete drove his car over to the Kent's house. He still had to do the hard part. Convincing Clark's parents. He took a deep breath. He knocked. "Pete! What a pleasant surprise, come on in." Martha and Pete went into the kitchen. Jonathon looked up from the bills he was doing. "Pete."

"Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, I think I figured a way to help save Clark."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know it's a stretch, but Jor-El's time travel communication thingy, looked exactly like the key to Clark's spaceship."

"What are you getting at?"

"If we could get it to work somehow, like it used to, maybe I could help him."

"Pete, even if that did work, we cannot let you gallivanting through time and space on your own. It's way too dangerous."

"That's why I asked Chloe and Lana to help me."

"Pete, you didn't..."

"No, I didn't say anything. Yet. Listen, Chloe could probably get the key to work as the oracle it once was. And Lana's cautiousness would help. And the fact that they know Clark really well, things of his past, you never know what kind of trouble they could've gotten themselves into. Come on, I want to help, we can do this."

"No, it's too risky, you can get yourselves killed." Jonathon argued firmly.

"Mr. Kent, I don't see any way in how that oracle will bring them to the correct coordinates if it won't work."

"Pete, if it's the same exact thing, then won't yours malfunction too?"

"Not if we fix it right."

AN: Feel free to flame about the length, THAT"S IT!!! lol

Tho I'm not sure if I have any fans left… 

501 words including authors notes! (and not this)


End file.
